


it’s a bunch of hamilton ships thrown into the modern world

by Ashush



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, seriously, we need more content for these ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: snippets of a hamilton modern au,, in no particular orderyou’re all gonna find out it’s basically hamliza with a lot more ships mixed in :))[i’m working on a title yall just wAIT]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler, and more - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Reincarnated [Hamliza]

**Author's Note:**

> H A H A

“My dear Eliza, was I really this oblivious to your advances?”

Alexander eyes his reincarnated self, _Alex_ , he nicknames, staring at the brunette with the pretty smile.

Elizabeth grins, putting a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Quite so, but still determined nevertheless.” Alexander puts his hand on top of hers, smiling brightly.

 _Eliza_ , as Elizabeth nicknames her reincarnated self, was blushing intensely, trying to get herself to calm down as she hid behind the bookshelf.

The reincarnations were dancing around each other, ‘Dense as hell.’ Alexander comments, and they don’t seem to know how enamored they are to each other.

Alex walks over to Eliza, capturing the ghosts’ attention.

“Betsy, do you want to go out for a coffee sometime? Angelica’s coffee shop seems like a promising sight.”

He rubs at the back of his neck, grinning goofily, much to Alexander’s dismay.

“Was I really such a dork?” Eliza giggles, making Alexander groan. “To me, yes.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“W-What? I—“ Unfortunately, a large book drops from the higher shelf, landing right on top of Eliza’s head, making both of the Alexanders chuckle.

“It’s not nice to laugh!”

Elizabeth lightly punches Alexander’s shoulder.

“Don’t laugh!”

Eliza crosses her arms, before inevitably laughing along as well. The look on her face makes Alex’ heart swell.

“That would be nice.. but I have to check with the orphanage first, don’t wanna leave them hanging, you know?”

“An angel!” Elizabeth smiles, proud of how her reincarnation was doing. “You’re an angel.” Alexander murmurs to himself, making his wife look at him suspiciously.

“Why don’t they just go now?” Alexander raises an eyebrow, waving his ghost hand in front of Alex.

“Why don’t we go now?” Alex asks, and Eliza nods, the blush on her face never seems to stop.

“Ah, there I am.” Alexander ruffles his hair, grinning widely. “There you certainly are, love.” Elizabeth intertwines her hands with his, staring lovingly into his eyes.

As the reincarnations run out of the library, earning complaints from the staff there, and Eliza apologizing while Alex simply shrugs and ignores them, Alexander and Elizabeth disappear, resting in tranquility.


	2. Wet [Jeggy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeggy love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their irl actors are engaged (probably already married??) and it’s all so damn floofy

“Yikes.”

John extends his arm, letting the harsh rain hit him. As much as he would like to just run and think about his health next time, he had a quiz tomorrow. He’ll be damned if his father knew he was absent and missed a quiz because he ran in the rain.

_‘It’s not too bad..’_

He just shrugs, internally telling himself to just screw it, and placed his sling bag on his head so he could dash over to the dormitory, which would be 20 minutes away.

“LAURENS!”

He stops for a second, big mistake since it was still pouring and he’s going to get even more wet, and sees someone rather familiar running after him.

The woman traps him under her red umbrella, smiling at her quick work.

It makes his heart thump against his chest, for some odd reason.

He doesn’t pay that any mind and awkwardly asks her, “What’s up?” and she shakes her head, barely trying to cover her laugh.

“I’m Margaret Schuyler, if you don’t remember. You can call me Peggy though.”

Ah.

John remembers her, she was his classmate. How he didn’t recognize her at first was beyond him.

“Well, Peggy, you’re my knight in shining armor.”

“Indeed I am, My Lady.”

They both cringe at their conversation and laugh. She tells him that she’ll walk him to his dormitory, since he apparently saved her from their horrid teacher the other day.

He doesn’t recall that moment, but who was he to oppose?

“Your fluffy hair’s all wet too, it sucks so I’m making sure that never happen again.” 

His heart thumps against his chest again, like it was signaling him about something.

“Thanks, Peggy.”

He flashes her a quick smile, and she nods.

“Truly welcome, Laurens.”

The two engage in a comfortable conversation, which was weird because he wasn’t normally close with people he just met, it was a welcomed change.

When they arrive at his dorm, he tells her to come inside, warning her about his charismatic and talkative room mate, Alex.

“That guy who’s always arguing with Jefferson, right?”

Peggy snaps her fingers, finally remembering who that was. 

John nods, opening the door leading to his shared dorm room.

Alex looks towards them from the sofa, where he was currently watching a movie about talking bees.

“You brought a girl with you? Nice. That’s the girl from your class I saw! Her name’s Margaret or something—“

She interrupts him, a skill John admires.

“Margaret feels too formal, call me Peggy.”

Alex grins, like the goof he absolutely was.

“Peggy it is then.”

An hour passes between the three, filled with random talks and rants about anything and everything.

Inevitably, Peggy had to go, since it stopped raining.

“You wanna exchange numbers?”

She asks John, who walked her out, before Alex could explain to her his theory about the movie they were watching.

“Definitely.”

He reaches in his pocket, but found no phone.

She takes a pen from her shoulder bag and writes down her number on his arm, prettily in pink.

He snickers.

“Pink?”

She crosses her arms, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t judge me, it’s nice.”

Finally, they part ways and he’s left to wonder how much his heart thumped against his chest, and why he missed her already.

She stares at the pen she held in her hand and feels a smile tug on her lips, her face flushes the same color as the pen she was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: there was no horrid teacher saving moment, peggy just wanted to spend time with him cause he seemed like a cool guy :))


	3. Your text [Hamliza]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helpless alex :))

“JOHN!”

Alex slams open John’s bedroom door, rambling about some woman who was delightful and beautiful and an angel as he paced around the room.

A pillow is thrown at him.

A muffled voice comes from underneath the blankets, telling Alex to go away.

“I will, yes, but I have her number! Should I text or call her? I would love to call her so I can hear her voice again, but I might seem too clingy, John, what sho—“

A few seconds later, Alex is pushed outside of John’s room by force, and he swears revenge.

Staring at the number on his phone, _‘Eliza’s number.’_ , he feels himself melt and oh boy, he was a goner for this girl.

He shoots her with a text, after countless arguments with his mind, and it looked like a love letter, complete with a _‘Dearest Eliza,’_ and _‘Ever yours, Alex.’_

Eliza hides her face in her hands, blushing profusely as she reads the text, more like a love letter from a long distance lover from the past, over and over again.

“What should I reply with?”

Numerous responses enter her mind, most of them formal, some of them unbelievably abnormal, and she decides to just go with a simple,

_‘I’ll be seeing u in my dreams, Alex, I’m sure of it :))’_

She presses send and waits for a response.

_‘Sweet dreams, My Dearest Eliza.’_

His reply makes her giggle and she finally puts down the phone, ready for a good night’s sleep.

Lying down on his bed, he shuts his eyes, putting his phone beside him and dreams of Elizabeth Schuyler invade his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol they’re talking as if they’re their past selves bUT IT’S SO SWEET *^*


	4. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry OH BY THE WAY THIS IS LAURLIZA BECAUSE I ALSO SHIP THAT

“My Eliza.”

John nuzzles his head on her shoulder, planting soft kisses along the way. It makes Eliza giggle as she pulls him closer.

“You’re awfully affectionate today.”

He smiles against her skin.

“I love my lover, okay?”

She feels warm and fuzzy inside, tangling her fingers in his fluffy hair.

“I love you so much.”

.

..

She’s holding a letter that may look normal to others but inside it’s swirling with a ton of mixed emotions.

“Alexander, I have a letter for you.”

He waves it off, but she insists on letting him read it, claiming it was from his dear friend’s father.

“Will you read it for me?”

Her hands are cold and shaking, opening the letter.

_Confusion._

"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.

_Sadness._

These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.  
He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.

_Ache._

As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.

_Longing._

The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."

_Pain._

She doesn’t realize how much she’s crying until her tears stain the letter.

Alex is silent, for once in his life, and he stands up, muttering, “I have so much work to do.”, before leaving their son’s bedroom.

After she sees him walk farther away, she breaks down, falling to the floor, a crumpled mess.

_‘Tomorrow there’ll be more of us..’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis my first angst,, is it okay??
> 
> (I JUST REALIZED THIS IS IN THE CANON AU OR WHATEVER YALL CALL IT AND DJDNDN)


End file.
